


[Podfic] ode to broken things

by decoy_ocelot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poetry, poetry porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decoy_ocelot/pseuds/decoy_ocelot
Summary: "Should I be impressed?" Bruce asks, fighting hard not to smile.Tony smiles. But then, Tony smiles all the time."Yes."Original Author's Notes: this is porn and it is full of poetry and also poetry porn so if you like any combination of those two things, then yeah okay.





	[Podfic] ode to broken things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weatheredlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [ode to broken things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407836) by [weatheredlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw). 



 

Length 00:12:09 (11.7 MB)

Download: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B83y9hV0Arn1Wm1vaFlSVEZHQXM) | [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bq40id7dpqlrvdb/MCU%20Podfic%20-%20Ode%20To%20Broken%20Things.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to hear the poems quoted in this in their entirety, there's a YouTube playlist of readings [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLRFIWBAhD89rGu5p8J0TrHXOKdQkeGbbC). Where possible I've included readings by the poet themselves - I always thought it was interesting to hear how people read their own work.
> 
> Thank you to weatheredlaw for for giving permission to podfic. If you enjoy this story, please consider dropping by the [original work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/407836) and giving the author some love!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://decoy-ocelot.tumblr.com/) (the post for this podfic is [here](https://decoy-ocelot.tumblr.com/post/161058144287/podfic-ode-to-broken-things-download)) :)


End file.
